swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Talia Darton
Talia Darton (ur. 12 ABY) – naukowiec ARS, jedna z głównych postaci fanonu Niezłomni. Wyszła za mąż za Wade'a Warrena. Historia Przeszłość Talia wychowała się na Coruscant. Jej rodzice wysłali ją do akademii na Christophsis. Tam poznała Wade'a Warrena oraz Mike'a Taylora, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła. Po jej ukończeniu zaczęła pracować dla ARS. Pobyt na Przeklętej Planecie (32 ABY) Przybycie (32 ABY) Talia został z rozkazu Larsa Vergela przyłączony do ekspedycji Portal, wysłanej przez tajemniczy portal na nieznaną planetą. Na miejscu okazało się, że zostali tu uwięzieni. Wade i Talia postanowili pobrać próbki z planety. Komandor Finer kazał Allenowi ich pilnować. Po jakimś czasie powstała burza piaskowa. Nagle ukazała im się tajemnicza sylwetka. Allen kazał mu się zatrzymać. Zaczął się jednak dusić i padł na ziemię. Wade rzucił się na wroga, lecz został odepchnięty mocą. Wtedy mężczyzna w hełmie klona zaczął strzelać do zakapturzonego przeciwnika, który uciekł. Następnie ogłuszył Wade'a i Talię. Sprawdzian Jadena (32 ABY) Talia obudziła się ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Obok niej byli pozostali członkowie ekspedycji Portal z wyjątkiem Allena. Mężczyzna w hełmie klona wyjaśnił im, co to za planeta oraz kim jest tajemnicza osoba, która ich zaatakowała. Następnie powiedział, że część z może być "pachołkami" wroga, czyli osobami będącymi pod jego wpływem. Potem uderzył każdego członka ekspedycji w twarz. Na koniec został Mike Taylor. Nie poczuł jednak bólu jak reszta, więc mężczyzna musiał go zastrzelił. Powiedział reszcie, że "pachołkowie" nie czują bólu. Następnie zaprowadził członków ekspedycji do swojej kryjówki. Wyprawa do starożytnego miasta (32 ABY) Po przybyciu do kryjówki mężczyzna ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Okazało się, że to Jaden Tano. Wyjaśnił wszystko dokładniej. Opowiedział jak się tutaj znalazł. Później Wade opowiedział mu o tym jak oni się tu dostali. Komandor Finer zapytał, czy jest jakiś sposób na uwolnienie się. Jaden odparł, że żadnego nie zna, ale w ruinach starożytnego miasta, będącego w zakazanej strefie, są tajemnicze znaki które mogą mieć z tym związek. Komandor Finer podjął decyzję, że trzeba się tam udać. Do miasta zostali wysłani Wade, porucznik Bly i Beck. Jaden zgodził się ich tam zaprowadzić. Z wyprawy żywi wrócili jedynie Wade i Jaden, ale mieli ze sobą wskazówkę. Łowy (32 ABY) mały|Pocałunek Wade'a i TaliiPo tych wydażeniach Wade przekazał pozostałym członkom ekspedycji treść zagadki dotyczącej powrotu do domu. Niestety nikt nie umiał jej rozwiązać. Quentin Lance uznał, że jeżeli nie zabiją Przeklętego, to on ich w końcu odnajdzie. Tom się z nim zgodził. Wiedzieli jednak, że pozostali będą temu przeciwni, więc wyruszyli we dwóch. Tymczasem Wade i Talia przyglądali się księżycowi i przypominali czasy w akademii. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Po chwili Talia powiedziała, że to ciekawe, że księżyce świecą światłem odbitym. Wtedy do Wade'a dotarła treść zagadki. Talia udała się po pozostałych, by poinformować ich o zajściu. Niestety Wade nie zdążył i obaj zgineli z ręki Przeklętego. Buntownik (32 ABY) Wade zaczął wyliczać, gdzie otworzy się portal w następną pełnię. Tymczasem Slide załamany utratą swego przyjaciela – Toma, zaczął obwiniać komandora Finera o jego śmierć, ponieważ to on wyszkolił Quentina, który namówił Toma na łowy. Kiedy doszło między nim i Finerem do kłótni, wyciągnął broń i powiedział, że z winy Finera już nikt nie zginie. Reszta ekspedycji chciała go powstrzymać, ale on zagroził że ich też zabije. Wtedy Poos strzelił w Slide'a, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Po tym wydarzeniu Wade ukończył wyliczenia i wiedział, gdzie otworzy się portal. Ucieczka (32 ABY) Na następny dzień była pełnia. Problem był w tym, że miejsce otwarcie portalu było głęboko w zakazanej strefie. Mimo to grupa wyruszyła. Po paru godzinach dotarli do celu, kilka minut przed otwarciem portalu. Wtedy pojawił się Przeklęty. Poos rzucił się na wroga, ale został odepchnięty. Kazał pozostałym uciekać. Wyjął blaser i zaczął strzelać, a reszta wróciła do kryjówki. Kiedy wrócili, Wade wziął się do kolejnych obliczeń. Udało mu się dowiedzieć, że następny portal otworzy się na pograniczu zakazanej strefy, ale jego sprzęt się przegrzał, przez co nie mógł już więcej z niego korzystać. Następna pełnia była dla nich ostatnią szansą. Przez czas między pełniami Talia zaprzyjaźniła się z Jadenem. Kiedy nadszedł czas komandor Finer, Jaden, Wade i Talia ruszyli w stronę portalu. Kiedy dotarli do celu, Przeklęty się ujawnił. Jaden zaczął strzelać, ale został odepchnięty mocą i złamał nogę. Talia pomogła mu wstać i dojść do portalu, podczas gdy Wade i Relis odwracali uwagę wroga. Finer kazał uciekać Wade'owi razem z Talią i Jadenem. Warren był przeciwny temu, ale ostatecznie wykonał wolę komandora. Po przejściu przez portal padli na ziemię z wycieńczenia. Dalsze losy (32 ABY-35 ABY) Po tych wydarzeniach Talia razem z Wade'em i Jadenem złożyli doniesienie na Larsa Vergela. Wade i Talia wzięli ślub. Stworzyli własną firmę, której największym sukcesem okazały się elektrowidły. W 35 ABY narodził im się syn Relis Warren. Rozpad RS i Wojna IPNS z PM (35 ABY-36 ABY) Kiedy Republika Systemowa rozpadła się, Wade został politykiem IPNS. Nie spodobało się to Talii, jednak ostatecznie pozwoliła mu na to. Gdy wybuchła wojna, Talia obwiniała męża o to, że pozwolił aby IPNS zaatakowało Państwo Mandaloriańskie, Nowe Imperium oraz . Wade parokrotnie kontaktował się z Talią poprzez hologram. Po wojnie (36 ABY-? ABY) Razem z mężem parokrotnie odwiedzała Jadena Tano i jego rodzinę. Po cofnięciu się w czasie Wade'a Talia sprzedała jego droida R8-F4. Osobowość Talia była miłą i wrażliwą dziewczyną. Interesowała się głównie nauką. Ciekawostki * Kiedy Wade był doradcą minister obrony, był nazywany przez Talię Wiceministrem Wojny i Anarchii. Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Niezłomni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Republika Systemowa Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Ekspedycja Portal Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Wojna Przyjaciół Kategoria:Zagłada Galaktyki Kategoria:Nowe zagrożenie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Jadena Tano